


Shaking little boy.

by itsrachelmonroe69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Slave Trade, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrachelmonroe69/pseuds/itsrachelmonroe69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a shy 14 year old boy that got sold into slavery trade because of his parents. Liam is a master to 3 slaves already; he's looking for another slave to please him. Liam goes to the slave auction, and finds Harry very... attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take it easy on me, this is my first work. Try to enjoy! C:

Harry was scared, it was obvious. He was shaking and shivering all over. The dresser had told him to calm down, there was nothing to worry about. But what wasn't there to worry about? He was about to go on stage, about to be sold to some stranger. (Not done.)


End file.
